


Well that's one way to get out of pushups

by SodyPop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, saimota if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodyPop/pseuds/SodyPop
Summary: Shuichi discovers that Kaito fell asleep during training, like an idiot.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Well that's one way to get out of pushups

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at 3 am so please bear with me.

A soft breeze of cool night air slightly ruffled the leaves of the trees above Shuichi, who was struggling while in the midst of another training session with Kaito.

The astronaut and the detective had been making small conversation between pushups, along with Kaito spouting encouragement at Shuichi, and eventually the pair fell into a comfortable silence, save for the few grunts that came from Shuichi as he worked.

Inevitably, Shuichi began to feel weary from the constant exercise. With a relieved sigh, he flipped over and let himself lay flat on his back and feel the cool grass beneath his head. He had already noticed that Kaito had stopped doing pushups a while ago, but had neglected to say anything in favor of concentrating on doing his own.

He turned his head to look at Kaito, noting how peaceful he looked in the darkness of the night. The astronaut was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, looking straight up at the stars. His eyes were also closed, Shuichi observed, presumably resting them after doing practically nothing. The detective turned to look at the sky as well, choosing to leave Kaito be for a little while longer.

After a few minutes of looking at the stars in a calm silence, Shuichi decided it was time the two headed back to the dorms for the night. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head before scooting slightly closer to Kaito.

"Hey, Kaito? It's getting late, I think we should go back to our rooms," Shuichi once again looked over at his training partner, who was completely still besides his chest slowly rising and falling.

After Shuichi called his name a few more times, along with a few light shakes and taps, it finally dawned on the detective: Kaito had fallen asleep. It was odd Shuichi didn't notice sooner, considering how the normally loud and energetic astronaut became quiet for such a long period of time.

Despite knowing that Kaito had once again avoided actually training using a new method, Shuichi smiled fondly at his sleeping friend. He knew it was quite stupid of Kaito to leave himself so vulnerable while thinking about their current circumstances, but it was just so like him.

He decided to let Kaito sleep for a little while longer. The stars littering the sky were beautiful, so he didn't mind looking at them for a bit more anyway.


End file.
